Home
by Legend4802
Summary: Cloud returns home after defeating the Remnants and curing Geostigma wondering how to go back to his family after leaving for two years.


Home

Cloud wasn't sure about it anymore. Cloud wasn't sure about anything anymore. How could he be? Sephiroth was defeated, Geostigma was finally gone, but how could go back to his family after abandoning them for so long? They said they had but did they really forgive him? How could he show that he honestly regretted and was upset about leaving?

Well, he wouldn't have time to think about that now would he?

The door to The Seventh Heaven, to Cloud it usually was a happy and relieving sight, but now it just filled him with dread and guilt. Was he home for good this time? Was this his actual home and family?

He sighed heavily and turned the doorknob to enter his home after 2 years of fleeing and sorrow.

Everything looked the same, nothing really too different. Except... Cloud noticed something hanging on the wall, a picture?

It was a photo of when Denzel officially joined their family. Cloud remembered how happy Tifa was to care for another child, how excited Marlene was for another playmate, and how he, himself was eager to teach him about all the things he had learned about combat and spar with. It was a happy day, the day that their 'family' had really started.

Cloud had a giant wave of guilt, how could he have left them for his own selfish reasoning? How could he abandon his family and closed off from the people who cared for him most?

"That was a nice day, huh?"

Startled, Cloud looked over his shoulder to find Tifa, who was smiling because he had kept his promise to come back home.

Giggling, she spoke while slowly walking towards him,

"Since when was the Hero of the Lifestream so jumpy?"

He chuckled softly, turning around so he could look at her properly.

"You kept your promise..." Tifa said, holding back a sob.

Cloud nodded, feeling his stomach start to knot up with nervousness getting ready for the lecture.

Instead, Cloud saw a tear stream down Tifa's face and fall to the floor.

Surprised, Cloud ran to her, wrapping his arms around her waist trying to comfort her. Holding her closely and trying to stop her tears.

Every sob of hers was a stab to his heart, look what he had done to her! How could heale her feel this way?! Gods he was such a idiot, leaving and not caring for his family! He didn't deserve their forgiveness...

"I'm so sorry Tifa, I'm sorry... I promise I'll never leave again. I don't wanna ever leave you guys again, I didn't wanna make you feel this way..." Cloud choked out, letting out a sob of his own.

"Cloud...? Please, please don't leave us again, we missed you so much... I missed you! Why didn't you ask me for help? I know you didn't wanna hurt us with your problems but you hurt me more by leaving!" Tifa cried into his chest.

"Tifa... I'm sorry, I really am... I'll never leave you guys again. I'll never leave YOU again, I love you Tifa..." Cloud whispered.

Tifa held her breath and looked at Cloud, she couldn't find any words, she could feel emotions that had been pushed down and locked up about to burst open, and they did.

She pulled Cloud in and the space between them was closed as she kissed him. For the first time in what felt like forever, they were together again, and she felt happy. She was finally with the person that mattered most to her again, and nothing else mattered.

Cloud pulled in closer every second, letting all of the years of secretly caring for Tifa, trying to stand out and even joining SOLDIER for her, he let out all in the embrace. He never wanted to be away from her, she was his world, and that's what she always was to him.

When they finally pulled away, still holding each other and breathing heavily, Tifa spoke softly, just above a whisper.

"Cloud? I love you too."

Cloud couldn't contain the happiness inside him as he pulled her into a hug.

"Tifa... You're the only thing in this world that matters to me, you're my everything..." Cloud said.

Suddenly there were loud footsteps and a dual tackle followed by two screaming voices.

"Cloud, you're back!" Denzel and Marlene both cheered with happiness as they forced a giant group hug that was more like wrestling with four people.

"Well, you and these guys!" Cloud said wrapping his arms around all of them as Tifa giggled.

 _Zack, I finally did it. I'm home_

 **A/N: With the announcement of FFVII HD I decided to make a Final Fantasy VII story, it's another short one but I'll probably have a giant monster story in a week or so. Anyway, hoped you all liked this one and if you did, leave a review! Or you know... don't, whatever's cool...**


End file.
